ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunfire
Shiro Yoshida '''was one of the subjects of the High Evolutionary, and the first Japanese experiment. After yet another failure the Evolutionary returned Shiro to his mother. Shiro's mother was a employee at SHIELD's Japanese branch which at the time was studying the remaining HYDRA fuel cells containing Tesseract energy. One day she took her son to work with her, the same day a accident occured. A massive amount of gamma radiation hit Shiro and his mother, she died but he unexpectedly survived. As a result of the radiation poisoning Shiro's powers began to slowly develop over the years. After years of training, he became '''Sunfire '''Japan's primary superhero. Because Shiro concealed his power's SHIELD and the High Evolutionary were unaware of the success of the experiment. He later on learned of how he survived and after this he was approached by the High Evolutionary, who offered him a chance to help him save human lives by converting them into Inhumans. After Shiro realized how cruel the High Evolutionary could be in reaching his goals, he joined the Avengers. Powers and Abilities * '''Solar Flare: Shiro's mutant powers enable him to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunfire refers to his projecting "solar fire". Hence he can sheath his body in flame. ** Flight: He can use his powers to create super-heated air currents which push him forward through the air, enabling him to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunfire. The upper limit to the speed Sunfire can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of the Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. ** Plasma Blasts: He has the ability to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy. ** Plasma Emanation: Sunfire can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. He can also use his power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Shiro has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. ** Heat Signature Sense: He has the ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. ** Plasma Shield: He has the ability to manipulate the plasma around him to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets or stave off other attacks. * Solar Shielding Psi-field: He is protected from the heat and radiation he emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever there is air friction, and also prevents excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching his eyes so as to blind or damage them. Sunfire's body emits a protective field whenever he uses his powers. However, it is speculated that he can generate power in excess of his natural protection. Gallery Sunfire more comics related design Category:Heroes Category:Gifted Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Reformed Characters Category:Avengers Members